Talk:Tengu Scythe
is it really that huge? — ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:41, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Seeing weapons scale to body length: yes. It looks just a bit too large to be pretty, imho --- -- (s)talkpage 17:43, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::It's one of the more realistic scythes, imo. You couldn't believably cut through three people with some of the smaller scythes in the game; you need something this massive to get the momentum needed. Anyway, I'm gonna put mine on Kahmu. Should be ballin'. --216.160.171.120 21:00, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::Beastly.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:55, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::: Now THAT is one sick looking scythe -Bo Fairfield Is this weapon dyeable? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 71.107.66.50 ( ) }. :Unsure RT | Talk 10:55, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Probably, I've confirmed it possible with all other weaponsets (even if only a tiny amount actually changes colour) --Ckal Ktak 11:11, 1 December 2007 (UTC) : Yes the weapon is dyeable, but only the small handle grips get dyed. --Salathus 17:32, 1 December 2007 (GMT) HOLY SNOT! IM GETTING THAT THAT IS AWESOME! (Yeah yeah, i have opinions people, i know someones gonna answer this with "Your a frickin douchebag, thats the worst skin ever") :Your a frickin douchebag, thats the worst skin ever :OOH! It's pretty! I want one! -- --02:04, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::I got one! huzzay! [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 02:08, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::Give one to Jora lol Give one to Vekk^^ --Bored This Scythe is cool looking but it is a waste of time, all of the BMP weapons come customized and therefore have absolutely no value whatsoever. Anyone weilding a BMP weapon is obviously noobcake. I don't even know why anyone would bother doing the BMP stuff when the weapons are of no value..... LAME :Why on earth would ANet give you weapons that you could receive over and over so you could sell them? As far as I know, a lot of people have the BMP to begin with, making the weapons worth squat anyway if they weren't customized. Personally, I'd take something like the Tengu Scythe over this anyday.--Franc 20:47, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Maybe because it's completely fucking kick-ass in appearence? Seriously, I didn't buy my Golden Phoenix Blade because it's popular- I got it because it looks kick-ass to me. People like you should just stop playing GW- why should any give a crap of a weapon's value? Hell, if a person wants to use perfect-stat dirks because they like them, they should. Azurenightmare 20:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, i think you can do a mission, give the unauthorized copy to someone, and they authorize/cash it in. Correct me if i'm wrong :P -- 15:49, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::: You are wrong. Book is customized as well. And Franc. I have 600k ingame, yet i still use Celestial and Storm Bow on my ranger. Why? Because I like the skin. I could easily have a Dryad Bow or a Silverwing, but I like the look of those other two. The same goes for a lot of other people I know and have seen. I have a guy I know, has over 4mil in Weps and Items and such, and he actually uses Undead Scythe on his dervish because it's an Awesome skin. Not everyone out there wants to look like they're rich you know. IMO, All but two of the Obsidian Armor's are hideous beasts. -Ramp Ager 11:00, 28 June 2008 (EST) ::::I wish I knew more people like you, then. I'm sick of seeing the same weapons/armor dyed black whenever I go party with people. Guild Wars gives the player a large amount of customization yet people just buy whatever's the most expensive/popular item in the game and dye it black. And I agree with the Obsidian armor bit. They don't even look worth working for.--[[User:Franc|'franc']] likes ''ta'' 17:03, 28 June 2008 (UTC)